This problem has already been confronted by the prior art through the capture of the particles of water that constitute air humidity.
For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,418; 4,255,937; 5,259,203; 5,517,829; 5,53,459; 6,029,461; 6,182,453 disclose dehumidifier apparatuses, which separate water from air and store it also for human consumption. Said dehumidifier apparatus are designed to have maximum efficiency in their water production. The cycle for treating the water produced by said apparatuses also comprises a step of sterilising said water by means a source of ultraviolet light, showed in WO 00 14464. This sterilisation system has not been found to be always effective to obtain potable water.
Also known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,039, to treat the stagnant water produced by dehumidifiers and by conditioners to make innocuous to the environment by dissolving bactericidal substances therein. In order to be destined to nutrition and home uses, water must satisfy not only the requirement of bacteriological purity, but also chemical, physical and organoleptic requirements to be qualified as potable. Conditioning water to make it potable therefore needs two types of intervention: purification and correction. Waters such as those obtained from condensation and air dehumidification processes, are normally free of pathogenic microbes, for instance those deriving from pollution of faecal origin, as is instead the case for surface water or for water extracted from the subsoil, but, on the other hand, they are quite lacking in the mineral inorganic substances that are necessary for a proper chemical-organoleptic balance.
A problem not yet confronted adequately, therefore, is that of providing a treatment for correcting such water to restore acceptable average values of their content of mineral substances, in order to obtain potability and organoleptic acceptance conditions.
The aim of the present invention is to assure a purification and correction in substantially automatic and continuous fashion of water produced by dehumidifier apparatus, built prevalently, as mentioned above, to achieve high water productivity, and by air conditioning apparatuses designed mainly to create well-being situations in inhabited environments, to make it fit for human consumption.